Todo Ha Acabado
by smileMT
Summary: "―Y me lo dices ―respondió, con un amago de sonrisa que los hizo sentir peor a ambos― de haber podido elegir… me hubiera enamo… me hubiera fijado en una linda chica, despampanante y voluptuosa ―corrigió, soltando una carcajada forzada, y Craig no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste ante aquello― y no en un bastardo de hielo como tú…pinche cabrón."
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!, hace algún tiempo me surgieron las ganas de escribir algo de South Park, mas específicamente de estos dos sexy's personajes, asi que, aprovechando que esta semana tenia tiempo libre me anime a hacerlo y, ¡He aquí el resultado!, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece, ni mucho menos los personajes, (pero algun dia... (?), son propiedad de ** son de Trey y Matt…**

* * *

Kenny muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, totalmente desconcertado por lo que Craig acaba de decirle, desvía la mirada hacia cualquier otro sitio de la habitación –aquella que, habían decidido compartir luego de tres años de iniciar su relación-, sin querer mirarle a los ojos, simplemente no se siente capaz de sostenerle la mirada, no quiere contemplar de primera mano la lastima con la que, seguramente le estaría observando el más alto. No quiere su compasión… No la quiere.

― _¿Acaso hice… hice algo mal?_ ―La voz se le quiebra sin querer y se maldice, no queriendo sonar más desesperado de lo que ya está, no queriendo verse más patético.

Craig le observa en silencio, -quizá buscando las palabras correctas para finalizar aquella situación tan deprimente en la que se encuentran- y él bufa inapetente, temiendo romperse a llorar en cualquier momento.

La garganta empieza a escocerle y se fuerza a toser un poco para disipar aquella sensación de ahogó que se le antoja desconocida, porque hace tiempo no la experimentaba tan sobrecogedora, tan _real_, tan desgarradora como ahora; aprieta los puños con fuerza, dándose coraje -que supone, ha perdido- para escuchar al de ojos ámbar, porque _necesita_ saber la razón por la que Tucker ha decidió acabar las cosas entre los dos, _necesita_ saber en qué momento dejo de quererle.

Porque si no lo escucha salir de esa boca malhablada e indiferente, no será capaz de animarse a aceptarlo.

―_No es eso_― Responde al fin, con esa voz nasal que tanto había hecho suspirar al rubio por lo masculina y grave que era, esa voz que tanto le encantaba―

― _¿Entonces…?_ –Un sabor metálico se filtra en su boca, y nota entonces que su labio ha comenzado a sangrar por la presión que ejerció sobre el con anterioridad, pero no le presta atención, se limita a retirar el resto de aquel liquido rojizo con la manga de su parka naranja.

El pelinegro guarda silencio, incomodo, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, aun manteniendo esa pose despreocupada que lo caracteriza; Kenny le observa repentinamente temeroso, suponiendo –por aquella actitud inusual del otro- cuál era el motivo de su creciente malestar…

Un motivo con nombre y apellido.

Pestañea un par de veces, intentando despejar las lágrimas que, poco a poco se aglomeran sobre sus ojos azules, aun sin despegar la vista del más alto.

Y ruega con todo su ser estar equivocado, porque aunque la realidad no puede ser más evidente, quiere creer que aún pueden arreglarse las cosas y que no hay porqué precipitarse.

― _Hay alguien más_ ― admite, brevemente, como solo él mismo sabe, y McCormick siente como la habitación comienza a darle vueltas a la par que las piernas le flaquean cual gelatina, inclusive jura escuchar como su corazón se quiebra conforme asimila las palabras, en miles de pedacitos inesperadamente insignificantes; se tambalea tembloroso hacia atrás, desorientado, aferrándose con una mano a la repisa de madera donde descansa el televisor que compraron al cumplir el año juntos, tumbando en el proceso varios libros, peluches y un portarretratos con una foto de los dos, que generaron un ruido sordo y brusco al hacer contacto con el suelo, mientras que con la otra se agarra con fuerza el pecho, temiendo sufrir algún ataque cardiaco por lo mucho que le está doliendo.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, se encuentra sentado con la espalda recargada contra la pared, contemplando las palma de sus manos, que se encuentran algo más pálidas que hace unos minutos –e imagina, su rostro ha de estar mucho peor-. Craig da un par de pasos en su dirección, indeciso, y no es necesario levantar el rostro y mirarle para saber que ha de tener una mueca parecida a la de preocupación en aquel jodido y armonioso rostro del que es poseedor.

―_Ya veo_― murmura en un hilo de voz que no sabe si el del chullo azul alcanzo a escuchar, realmente no le importa―_Supongo que… no… no hay más que decir_ ―echó hacia atrás algunos mechones rubios que le cubrían la frente, en un intento de que su intención de restarle importancia al asunto fuera lo suficientemente convincente _― Eso es… todo lo que necesitaba saber._

Y es cierto, realmente no está con ganas de detalles, más adelante… _quizá_.

―_Lamento que las cosas terminaran de este modo_ ―admite Craig, no pudiendo evitar sentirse como una jodida mierda por lastimar de ese modo a la primera persona que le amo, que confió en él ciegamente y le entrego todo lo que, jamás, había dado a nadie; porque Tucker era consciente de que aquel rubio frente a él, había rehuido con espanto a cualquier tipo de relación amorosa, queriendo evitar a cualquier costo lo que él le estaba haciendo en ese momento, McCormick no quería salir lastimado.

No quería darlo todo por alguien que no le correspondería del mismo modo.

Y él lo supo desde el principio.

Recibió gustoso todo lo que Kenny le pudo ofrecer, y aun así, le pagaba de esa manera.

―_Tu mejor que nadie, sabes que uno no decide de quien enamorarse, Kenneth_- Casi susurro, arrodillado frente a él, mientras retiraba con el dorso de su mano, las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a resbalar por las mejillas del menor. Y aunque su rostro no mostro lo contrario, se sintió morir al ver aquellos grandes –y usualmente expresivos- ojos color índigo, ensombrecidos en una tristeza, tal vez, mayor a la suya.

―_Y me lo dices_ ―respondió, con un amago de sonrisa que los hizo sentir peor a ambos― _de haber podido elegir… me hubiera enamo… me hubiera fijado en una linda chica, despampanante y voluptuosa _―corrigió, soltando una carcajada forzada, y Craig no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste ante aquello― _y no en un bastardo de hielo como tú…pinche cabrón._

―_Hubiera sido mejor_ –concordó, abrazando con delicadeza al rubio, que solamente se dejó hacer, puesto que no tenía fuerzas para alejarse o resistirse, ni mucho menos para patearle las bolas al pelinegro como merecía por ser tan _hijo de puta_ con él, estaba demasiado cansado.

― _Lo sé_ –Sabiendo que sería quizá la última vez que estaría con Craig en un nivel de intimidad como ese, se permitió apoyar su cabeza en aquel torso marcado y fuerte, limitándose a sentir como aquellos fuertes brazos se ceñían en torno a él, en un gesto que quiso creer, protector.

―_En verdad te amé… Kenneth_ ―

Y Kenny se siente morir, bastante más destrozado por aquella última frase dicha por Craig; más lagrimas afloran de sus ojos, indetenibles, y aunque quiere Gritar de impotencia por aquella despiadada confesión que no hace más que dañarle, se ve incapaz de hacerlo, aun cuando su boca se abre y se cierra a una velocidad pasmosa, solo atina a emitir chillidos lacónicos y lastimeros, como un animal herido a muerte, agonizante.

Rodea con rapidez la espalda del pelinegro, sujetando con fuerza el buzo azul que lleva puesto en ese momento, hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornan aún más pálidos de lo que ya están y deja de sentir sus dedos; sabe que Craig lo dice para reafirmar su punto y no por otra cosa, pero no por eso le duele menos_, ¡joder!._

―_Tranquilízate_― le dice, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, limpiando el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado por sus mejillas al caer; obligándole a mirarle, los ojos oscuros usualmente inexorables de Tucker están súbitamente intranquilos, y no sabe en qué momento comenzó a hiperventilar ― _por favor, cálmate…_ ―

Se obliga a respirar pausadamente, como si aquel tacto en sus mejillas fuera lo único que necesita para serenarse, y maldice internamente lo influyente que resulta el otro en sus acciones, porque si, ya está más calmado.

_¿En qué momento se volvió tan dependiente de él…?, ¿Cuándo cambio?, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan patético? _

_Ese no es él, así no es Kenneth McCormick. ¿Qué le sucedió?_

―_Entonces…_ -hablo, una vez que estuvo seguro de que su propia voz no lo traicionaría- _creo que, sería prudente que me vaya_ – apartó con todo el tacto del que fue capaz a Craig, poniéndose en pie aun tambaleante, necesita salir de ahí de inmediato, de lo contrario seguramente, enloquecerá.

― _No es necesario que…_ ―Craig se levantó con rapidez, siguiendo a Kenny hasta la sala de estar. Se interrumpió a si mismo cuando McCormick se detuvo, sosteniendo agotado la perilla de la puerta ya abierta, y contuvo el aliento cuando él se giró solo lo suficiente como para verle a la cara.

―_Si lo es_ ―contradice, llevando su mano libre al bolsillo de su chaqueta, aquello está tomando demasiado tiempo y quiere acabarlo de una jodida vez porque puede arrepentirse si no lo hace; ya lo ha perdido todo y no quiere arriesgarse a perder el poco orgullo que le queda también_― Pasare la noche fuera_ ―informa, solo por no preocupar al más alto― _en la casa de Kyle o de Stan… o la de Cartman, donde sea, da igual. ― _Se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirarlo y continua_― De cualquier manera, yo… pasare un día de estos, por mis cosas. Hasta entonces conservare las llaves, espero no te incomode._

―_En absoluto_ ―responde aun sin moverse, ya no tiene sentido detenerlo y ambos lo saben, pero sigue siendo igualmente difícil.

Craig sabe que es lo mejor, de haber demorado un poco más, de no haberle dicho… Todo sería mucho peor, catastrófico, quizá.

Y no se sentía capaz de haberlo mantenido a su lado, totalmente inocente de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Debía agradecer que –aun para su sorpresa- Kenny había reaccionado _relativamente_ bien, contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, porque, si se sinceraba, esperaba un montón de improperios dirigidos hacia su persona –a su madre, que nada tenía que ver en aquello- , su familia, y claro, muchos, muchos golpes, que por supuesto, él no hubiera tenido tenido el descaro de devolver. ¡Y _bendita_ su suerte!, porque aunque no lo pareciera, Kenny no tendría problemas en ganarle en una pelea, a pesar de todo, podía ser bastante violento cuando se lo proponía.

― _¿Estarás bien?_ ―pregunta, sintiendo como el estómago se le retuerce ante la pregunta, ahora que le ve tan decidido a marcharse, siente que no quiere dejarle, y se siente estúpido porque está siendo ridículamente contradictorio, le quiere lejos para no lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo ansia que se quede a su lado para intentarlo una vez más, se da cuenta -con pánico-, que la seguridad de antes está comenzando a flaquear y en cualquier momento puede retractarse de todo solo para no perderle, fingir que nunca dijo nada, y estar como antes.

Ya no está seguro de _querer_ dejarle ir.

Kenny le mira con reproche, y no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que quiere decirle al verlo con tal intensidad: _"Mucho mejor que aquí"._

―_Adiós, Craig._ –Cierra la puerta con rapidez después de aquello, no queriendo ver cómo reacciona el otro.

No quiere pensar en nada, solo se aleja de ahí con pasos vacilantes, mañana será un nuevo día y podrá atormentarse tanto como quiera, por el momento ha tenido suficiente.

* * *

No se si lo habrán notado, pero intente meterle algo de comedia por ahi, no se si habrá cumplido su propósito (?)

Espero que no me hayan Salido muy Ooc, me esforcé mucho para evitarlo xd y que haya sido de su agrado. (Tengan piedad, es mi primer Fic de este cartoon sexoso ._.)

Recibo criticas, comentarios, pastel de chocolate, lo que quieran darme. Y recuerden, no los morderé si me dejan review... .w.

Hasta la proxima :33


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**: South park no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes que hacen aparición en este cap, solo los tome prestados para darle vida a una historia ._.

Son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Aun cuando ya paso un buen rato desde que Kenny se hubo marchado, Craig sigue de pie frente a la puerta observándola con insistencia, aquello es real… no puede creer todavía que todo ha acabado, ¡carajo!.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, suelta una risita cansada, sarcástica, sintiéndose ridículo porque sabe que no tiene sentido seguir ahí inmóvil; por más que espere, la puerta no se abrirá de golpe, ni por ella entrara un rubio lloroso buscándole desesperado, perdonándole entre hipeos… Kenny no volverá.

Desvía la mirada a su alrededor mirando sin ver realmente los muebles a su espalda, en un intento por despejar la mente, no quiere pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, en lo que –imagina- le esperara a la mañana siguiente.

No quiere pensar en _él_.

Y se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que esa es una tarea imposible de acatar estando ahí dentro, porque, para desgracia suya, _todo_ el maldito lugar logra recordarle de una u otra forma a la persona a la que ha dejado ir, y no es una sensación precisamente agradable saber que cada jodido objeto presente fue elegido –en algún momento- por McCormick… ya que, ¿para qué negarlo?, él nunca fue bueno en esas cosas.

Dudoso, da un par de pasos en dirección a la habitación, pensando en que, tal vez, consiga relajarse aunque sea un poco si se recuesta un rato, aunque en el fondo sabe que no tiene sentido hacerlo y solo se sentirá más abrumado por los recuerdos.

Considera la posibilidad de estar siendo masoquista cuando se sienta a los pies de la cama sosteniendo un cofrecito tallado en madera,- con una decoración floral en la tapa bastante simple-, que hubo sacado con anterioridad de la cómoda junto a la cama, cofrecito en el que guardaba todas y cada una de las cartas que le había dado Kenny –que no eran pocas- en las que le profesaba con una letra que dejaba bastante que desear, amor eterno, fidelidad, sexo salvaje y desenfrenado o bien al estilo "tradicional"-según quisiera-; días fuera de la rutina, y, si él se lo permitía, felicidad absoluta; a decir verdad nunca creyó que Kenny fuera una persona tan cursi, y vaya que fue difícil de creer, especialmente porque McCormick era un jodido casanova presumido que recibía cartas a montones en vez de proporcionarlas… Un misterio, sin duda. Mas nunca llego a molestarle aquello, se sentía bien al ser el responsable de suscitar ese lado del rubio que todos desconocían, que aún hoy, quiere creer, desconocen.

Esboza una sonrisa dolorida, y deposita con cuidado el cofre sobre la frazada azul de la cama, notando con disgusto que, al final, a diferencia de Kenny, él no logró cumplir con aquellas promesas de felicidad, amor y fidelidad. Y no es algo de lo que pueda sentirse remotamente orgulloso.

El pecho se le oprime con tal fuerza que siente que, dentro de unos minutos, la asfixia será inminente y sucumbirá ante ella sin poder hacer nada; cubre su rostro súbitamente álgido con ambas manos temblorosas, intentando mantener la compostura, está tan desesperado que la posibilidad de arrancarse el cabello a tirones para serenarse se le antoja tentadora, llevadera, porque lo que está sintiendo en ese momento… ese dolor agudo mortificándole el pecho, no será capaz de soportarlo mucho tiempo.

Los brazos comienzan a sacudirse frenéticos y los temblores van expandiéndose entonces al resto de su cuerpo y a sus manos, que logran agitar involuntariamente su cabeza conforme aumentan en velocidad; entreabre la boca con dificultad, -puesto que esta oscila a un ritmo asombroso a abrirse y cerrarse acorde al ritmo de las sacudidas que le están invadiendo- y con gran esfuerzo se obliga a emitir un grito desgarrado, afligido, intentando de ese modo, sacar por lo menos una parte del dolor que le está matando, porque es más de lo que puede soportar.

Suaves gotas cristalinas logran colarse por entre las hendiduras de sus dedos, sus mejillas –ya teñidas de carmín por el esfuerzo que está haciendo- y el mentón; y otras cuantas, mas aventuradas, descienden inevitablemente a su ropa. Y como solo el simple hecho de romperse a llorar así de compungido resulto en si un acto convenientemente liberador, las atroces convulsiones que hacían acopio en su cuerpo comenzaron a ceder parsimoniosamente, la cabeza dejo de darle vueltas al instante y se sintió más en sí, empezando a pensar de nuevo con lucidez; aun así, el llanto se negó a desaparecer por completo, al igual que las lágrimas, que siguen surgiendo presurosas.

Y nada de lo que está haciendo tiene sentido, _mentirle_ a Kenny para alejarlo de él no resulto como imaginaba, si bien lo hizo por el bien de ambos, por _él_, no espero nunca que la separación llegará a afectarles a tal extremo_. _

_¿Pero que esperaba?,_ no es como si todos esos sentimientos que fueron fortaleciéndose con el pasar de esos tres _años_ pudieran desaparecer como si nada tras pronunciar las palabras que le pondrían punto final a su vida juntos.

¿En verdad había hecho lo correcto?, realmente, ya no lo sabe.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor aguardar por la reacción de Kenny cuando él mismo no pudiera callar más el verdadero motivo tras la ruptura, posiblemente hubieran sabido sobrellevarlo y seguido adelante, hubiera sido más sencillo.

_Pero el hubiera no existe…_

_Y él lo sabe._

Un timbre bastante familiar, seguido por el típico sonido bisbiseante que hace el celular al vibrar, le saco de aquel estado de abducción autoimpuesto en el que se encontraba, logrando hacerle dar un brinquito en el proceso por lo repentino que ha sido; frota descuidadamente ambos ojos oscuros instantáneamente ensombrecidos con las mangas de la chaqueta, retirando en el proceso cualquier rastro de lágrimas que aun pudieran estar presentes en su rostro; tantea sin ganas los bolsillos de los pantalones y, seguidamente, el de la chaqueta, hasta dar con el molesto aparato que no deja de romper el silencio que tanto estaba "disfrutando".

Frunce el ceño casi por reflejo al ver el nombre en la pantalla, porque quien lo llama no es a quien quiere… a quien _necesita_ escuchar, y eso lo jode, vaya que lo jode.

Se obliga a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla táctil para contestar la llamada; no es como que realmente quiera hablar con Clyde en ese momento, pero conociendo al castaño, y lo dramático que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones – bien podría aparecerse justo en ese momento en el apartamento sin previo aviso para corroborar que siguiera respirando-, solo se dio la paciencia de hacerlo puesto que era algo que verdaderamente quería evitar.

― ¿Qué sucede, Clyde? ― Pregunta con voz rasposa, mientras se pone en pie para, seguidamente encaminarse a la puerta, quizá le venga bien respirar aire fresco después de todo.

― _¿Te importaría decirme que demonios está pasando, Craig? _― Aquella voz que usualmente denota una alegría de por si absurda, se encuentra, extrañamente seria y bien puede jurar que hasta malhumorada.

Observo de reojo el aparato electrónico en su oído, ceñudo.

― ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos me estás hablando? ―Cerró la puerta tras de sí con su mano libre, puso el seguro con extrema lentitud y luego se dio la vuelta, guardando las llaves en cualquier bolsillo que estuviera al alcance.

― _No te hagas el pendejo conmigo, Craig_ ― hizo una pausa mientras refunfuñaba algo que el moreno no capto del todo, y Craig bien pudo escuchar como Token le pedía con esa tranquilidad tan suya que se calmase― _¿Qué hiciste esta vez?_

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―bajo descuidadamente las escaleras del edificio, no prestando real atención por donde caminaba ni a quienes le saludaban cuando pasaba junto a ellos.

¿De qué carajo está hablando Clyde?

―_Hace un buen rato hable con kyle, ¿sabes?_

― ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con el judío?, que yo recuerde no le he hecho nada últimamente, ¿de acuerdo? ―soltó socarrón mientras abre la puerta de la salida, puede que aún se esté sintiendo como una mierda, pero le está cayendo bien platicar con el idiota al otro lado de la línea, contrario a todo lo que hubiera pensado antes.

― _No es eso_ –negó el otro, esta vez algo más preocupado, o eso le pareció. ―_Pregunto por ti._

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, estático, para seguidamente arquear ambas cejas por inercia, confundido, lo que sea que esté intentando decirle Donovan, no lo ha captado.

― ¿Y eso debe preocuparme porque…?

― _Quiere golpearte_ ―aseguro― _o eso es lo que me ha dicho_.

Cuando por fin salió del edificio, una brisita particularmente húmeda le dio de lleno en el rostro y bufo molesto, aun cuando no son más de las 5 de la tarde, el sol brilla cálidamente y el cielo sigue igualmente azul –muestra de que no ha anochecido ni un poco- ya está haciendo un frio de los mil demonios.

Bueno, no por nada están en invierno.

―No lo capto ―admitió, lo que menos le interesa en ese momento es que Broflovsky le odiase… o lo que fuera. De cualquier manera, el bermejo no representa una amenaza real como para preocuparle.

―_Vale, Vale, primero aclárame algo, ¿Bien?_

― Hare lo posible… -comenzó a arrastrar los pies por la acera, retirando desganado la nieve que se está atravesando en su camino, ¿Dónde es que queda la caseta en la que venden sus cigarrillos favoritos…?

―_¿Qué le has hecho a Kenny, Craig? _― no notó el momento exacto en el que Token le arrebato el teléfono a Clyde, pero ahí estaba, hablando con él.

Y ante la sola mención de _ese_ nombre a Craig se le olvido como caminar o cómo hablar; repentinamente, las palabras optaron por atorarse en su garganta, junto con cualquier sonido que se viera tentado a querer salir, y de poder respirar a placer y por voluntad propia, posiblemente habría olvidado como hacerlo también.

Las piernas comenzaron a ceder y se vio en la necesidad de buscar apoyo en cualquier árbol sobre la acera que estuviera cerca.

"_Que patético"_ –pensó.

― _Escucha, Kenny fue a la casa de Kyle ¿correcto?, realmente desconocemos que habrá pasado entre ustedes y, por supuesto, que tanto sabrá Broflovsky al respecto, pero, hombre, juro que jamás le había escuchado tan molesto... _

Al darse cuenta de que el asunto claramente iba más allá de una simple discusión –conclusión a la que llego ante la tensión que se formó de repente y la renuencia de Tucker a comentar algo al respecto- decidió que lo mejor era no discutir ese asunto por teléfono.

―_Te quiero en mi casa lo más pronto posible, ¿bien?, acá te..._

_― _ Rompí con él. ― La voz le salio ahogada, estrangulada por el esfuerzo que esta haciendo por hablar y no romperse a llorar, lo menos que quiere es hacerlo estando hablando con Token ―¿Contento?.

― _¿Como es que tú...?_

―_Eso no te importa_. ―recargo la espalda en el tronco conforme habla; y mira con interés el camino que hubo recorrido al salir, agradeciendo el hecho de no estar demasiado lejos del apartamento. Ya ha tomado suficiente aire fresco. Lo mejor será volver.

― ¿Acaso te engaño?- puede escuchar con claridad como Clyde empieza a gritar maldiciones a lo loco y cae en cuenta de que, seguramente, han de tener el altavoz activado.

― No.

―_ Entonces, ¿porque?_

― Yo le engañe.

Token suspira sonoramente -ahogando una carcajada divertida de Clyde-, y bien puede imaginar que ha de estar sonriendo por el comentario.

_― Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tú no eres de esos Tucker, ¿Por quien me tomas?_

Craig cierra los ojos con pesadez, negándose a aceptar el hecho de ser tan obvio... y que ese par le conozcan tan malditamente bien.

Si Kenny había caído con eso, ¿porque ellos no?

― Vete a la mierda, Token.

― _Entonces, ¿porque cortaste con él?._

― ...

― _¿No piensas contarnos, Craig?_ -esta vez fue Donovan quien habló, y por el tono juguetón que puso -como cada vez que quería irritarlo- supo que había recuperado su animo habitual.

Al ver que de una u otra forma terminarían por enterarse, y queriendo evitarse el interrogatorio cada vze que lo llamaran, hablo:

― Porque me estoy muriendo, idiota.

Cubre con su mano libre su frente -rozando con los dedos uno que otro mechón negro que ha logrado liberarse del agarre de su gorro azul-, recapacitando en todo lo que le esta sucediendo; y nota entonces la gravedad del asunto una vez lo ha contado, ya no puede pasar por alto el hecho de que tiene el tiempo contado,_ ¿una? ¿dos semanas...?,_ ya no sabe, bien podría amanecer muerto al día siguiente, de cualquier manera el resultado será siempre el mismo. Tarde o temprano.

Y vaya que se siente horrorizado, porque, ¡vamos! ¿quien en sus plenos veintiún años quiere morirse?, ¡nadie!, ¡nadie!, ¡carajo!, ¡de todos los idiotas que hay en el mundo y justamente tenia que pasarle algo así a él!

― _Amigo, ¿que estas...?, no juegues con... ¡vamos!, eso no puede ser... _― las voces de ambos muchachos se entremezclan, conmocionadas, aún incrédulas y no se siente con ánimos de averiguar cual pertenece a cada quien.

Definitivamente no fue adecuado admitir algo de esa gravedad por teléfono.

― Tengo un par de semanas... como mucho.

―_¡Craig...!_

― Los llamare después. Adiós― Y sin darles oportunidad de decir nada, colgó.

Ya no hay nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse, sabe que de alguna manera, hizo lo correcto.

Sin embargo, lo que mas le duele y por lo que se lamenta sin descanso, es saber que no tendrá la oportunidad de vivir su vida junto a Kenneth, _su_ _Kennteh_...se perderá muchas cosas...no podrá estar para él cuando llegara a necesitarle, no podrá cuidarle, ni acompañarle, no podrá escucharle reír de nuevo, ni será capaz de tocarle, de hacerle el amor, no podrá demostrarle jamás lo mucho que le _amo_, que lo _ama_ y _amara_, lo mucho que cambio por él.

No podrá envejecer a su lado.

Y le pesa, porque a pesar de que en verdad lo desea, no podrá _compartir_ su vida con él.

Por eso le dejo ir, porque a pesar de todo, McCormick tiene muchas cosas por las que vivir, y si Dios le permite, tendrá una vida larga, prospera y feliz. No podía permitir que renunciara a todo por él -porque le conoce y sabe que es tan idiota que no dudaría en hacerlo-, si dejaba que se consumiera de la misma manera en la que el lo esta haciendo, lo estaría condenando, le estaría arrebatando una vida llena de posibilidades.

Con el tiempo, se repondrá de su muerte y luego le olvidara, conocerá a alguien mas, y junto a el o ella, formara una familia... hará todo lo que nunca pudo hacer con el.

Será tan feliz como se merece, y será lo mejor.

Y eso lo consuela de alguna manera, aun cuando sabe que en dicha vida no habrá espacio para él.

* * *

Ya, ya se que estarán pensando algo como:_ ¿DaFuck?_ -se pone una bolsa en la cabeza-

Tampoco quede convencida con el final.

La cosa es, que luego de leer sus reviews, y el de _Silenciosa_ me dije: ¿Y si, por lo menos hago otro cap desde el punto de vista netamente de Craig-pu? (?)

Asi que, después de carcomerme la cabeza un buen rato, y pues, aunque la inspiración no quiso acudir a mi por unos días, al final logre salir con algo medianamente decente. ¡En verdad intente explicar un par de cosillas por ahí!, como el asuntillo de la _"infidelidad"_ y demás ._.

Como sea, espero que haya sido de su gusto y que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquitico~ (en verdad me gustaría saberlo).

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
